megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tico (Female)
|englishva = (Record Breaker) / Luci Chrisitan (anime) }} Tico is a minor character in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Minor Character *''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Minor Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Minor Character **Manga: Minor Character Personality Tico is energetic, giving off the aura of a high school girl. Her speech is filled with slang, shortened words or bits of overemphasis. She also has a habit of giving people nicknames such as Ronaldo Kuriki, "Ronny;" Fumi Kanno, "Foomy" and Makoto Sako, "Mako-Mako." The only time when she draws away from this kind of speech pattern is when she is addressing the Anguished One as "His Excellency." Whenever she recites back the events of the day, she talks rapidly and excitedly, without pulling back from stating her own opinions on matters. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 She serves as a female Nicaea Contact should the player choose her. Septentrione Arc Tico first appears before the protagonist after the train wreck. She asks if the protagonist wants to live and should they choose yes, she gives instructions on how to defeat the demons around him. As the day progresses and more functions of the demon summoning app are unlocked, Tico gives the protagonist brief tutorials on how they work. At the end of each day, she recaps the events of the day if one chooses to hear it. As the 6th Day concludes, she also notifies the protagonist that Nicaea's death video services are shutting down. Triangulum Arc Tico, along with her male counterpart, first greet the protagonist as he is about to enter the newly-regressed world. If they so desire, both Ticos could give a brief recap of the Septentrione arc plot and the ending assumed by the Triangulum arc before the game begins. On the first day, the protagonist is once again given the option to choose between which Tico serves as their Nicaea contact, and like with the beginning of the Septentrione arc, she asks the protagonist if they want to live and begin using the summoning system once again. On Friday, after 19:00, if the protagonist has enabled access to their battle, both Ticos welcome the protagonist into their gaming application, where they serve as the collective ultimate boss of the game. Both Ticos are exceptionally strong, and bring to the board a number of severely overleveled demons. Female Tico has higher Magic and utilizes amped damage spells. When they are defeated in this bonus battle, both Ticos express their joy at witnessing the party's strength, and are confident that the party can create a bright future for mankind. ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' In the manga, she appears as Io's guide. Stats First Form = Tico is fought alone in this form on one end of the battlefield. If any of the demon parties are defeated and they get a turn, they will revive one of those demon parties. |-| Second Form = This form is fought with a party of demons in the center of the battlefield. If Tico engages a team while any of their demons are defeated, they will use Replenish! to instantly summon new ones before proceeding with combat. |-| Double Tico = Like before, the Double Tico can use Replenish! to restock their demons, however this will only be done if the party has no dead team leader. They take negligible damage from Almighty and possess the dreaded Megidoladyne that can destroy anyone not protected against it. Pierce is mandated to do reliable damage to them without risking giving them Extra Turns, as Megidolaon boosted by Excharge is guaranteed to do immense damage to teams. Don't forget Null Phys or better to avoid the inevitable retaliation through Avenge. Blocking their attacks with resistances or Shield All EX will also prove helpful as it easily robs them of any Extra Turns they begin with. Gallery Trivia *In the manga adaptation, the protagonist chooses the Female Tico. *In the anime, Hibiki Kuze has Female Tico as his guide along with Daichi Shijima and Jungo Torii. *Both Male Tico and his female counterpart's roles as the guides of Nicaea are similar to the roles of those from the Velvet Room from the Persona series. ** Both Ticos help the protagonist by aiding him with the app's various functions, much like how the Velvet Room assistants aid their current guests by honing their power. ** Both were also made by a higher being who serves a god-like entity, just as the Velvet Room assistants were created by Igor, who serves Philemon. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies